Yami's Grief
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Yugi has killed himself with a pistol while Yami was away. Will Kaiba ever listen to the Pharaoh as he's trying to explain Yugi's mysterious death?
1. Yugi's Death

_Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. From these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it for all eternity within the mystical Millennium Items._ You guessed it! My second fic is based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! What will happen it this madness? Let's find out!

Yugi sat on his bed, looking out at the night. Yami had been gone for a long time for five hours. _Where is he?_ Yugi thought as he looked at the clock beside his bed. It was nine o'clock. This was the third time Yami had been gone that week. For Yugi, this was the last time. He walked downstairs into the shop area of his grandfather's game store. He knew that his grandfather had a pistol in one of the drawers. He finally found it in the drawer to the left of the cases with the Egyptian God Cards he owned for quite some time. He placed a bullet inside of the stock and held it up near his head.

"Farewell, pharaoh," he whispered. Those were his final words as he pulled the trigger. No one was there to see him die. Not a soul heard the gunshot or his last breath. He was the only one in the game shop.

"Yugi! I'm back!" Yami called as he entered the store. He saw the boy's feet sticking out from behind the counter. "You know better than to sleep down here. Your room's upstairs." He laughed as he picked up the body, not realizing that his best friend was dead. He went into his room, and laughed again as he placed Yugi on the bed. Then, as he was about to leave, he saw the bullet hole on the side of Yugi's head. Tears rolled down his face as he saw Yugi, eyes glazed and blood trickling down onto the white sheets.

"What have you done, Yugi?" he sobbed as he knelt by his friend. "I'm so sorry." There was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Hey, Yugi!" a cheerful voice called. "You in there or not?" Yami didn't know what to say to Yugi's friend, Joey Wheeler.

"The door's open, Joey," he yelled from Yugi's room. Joey burst into the room, smiling gleefully.

"Hey, where's Yuge?" he asked as he looked around the room. Then, he looked down at the body. "There he is, sleeping like a baby!" Yami didn't like what he just heard. He picked Yugi's body up and held it in Joey's face.

"What do you see, Joey!" he screeched, tears streaming from his indigo eyes. "Tell me!" Joey understood what Yami was telling him.

"Oh, man," Joey whispered as he saw the bullet hole. "This is very bad news. I'd better call Tristan and Tea and tell them to get over here." So, without any haste, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardener made their way into the game store.

"Thank goodness you're here, guys," Joey whispered. "The Pharaoh's in pretty bad shape right now. Tristan, Tea, this may shock you." He opened the bedroom door and Tristan was the first one to speak.

"Oh, man," he choked. "Yugi's dead? How?"

"He shot himself in the head with his grandfather's pistol," Tea replied, tears filling her diamond blue eyes. "Poor Yugi."

"It's all my fault," Yami whispered. "I should have been here to stop him."

"Just where were you, Pharaoh?" Tea asked, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"I was with Ishizu to figure out the remains of my ancient past," Yami explained. "I was gone for so long, but I still couldn't figure out my days as pharaoh."

"Well, at least you tried," Tristan said, looking down at his shoes. "I still can't believe that Yugi, our friend from three years, is now gone forever." Yami twitched as he held the boy close to his heart.

"May your soul rest in peace, Yugi," he whispered as Joey, Tristan, and Tea slowly trudged out of the darkened room, leaving the pharaoh and the dead boy, alone.

(sighs) Pretty sad, isn't it? The next chapter will be up soon, just as soon as I think of something for Chapter 4 for "The Key is Calling Out to Me." Until then, be on the lookout for my next chapter!


	2. Memories

Well, sorry it took so long, but here's chapter two of Yami's Grief! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story! Thank you.

Yami fell into an uneasy sleep that night, memories of Yugi filling his mind. Why did he kill himself? What caused him to do it? Would anyone believe him? Questions filled his mind, the memories lingering. Memories of Yugi came in like a movie, one after another.

Duelist Kingdom, when he was trying to defeat Seto Kaiba that day he tried to gain entry into Maximillion Pegasus's castle. Yami nearly hurt him, and it cost Yugi the duel, leaving his grandfather's soul in Pegasus's hands. They won the duel in the Shadow Realm, when Yugi passed out.

Battle City, the pharaoh learning about this strange man named Shadi. Marik, his trusted tomb keeper, had betrayed him, now wanting to become pharaoh. After the final duel, Marik's evil side was sent to the Shadow Realm, leaving Yami to figure out the remains of his ancient past.

"I'm letting the Seal take me instead." Those words filled his mind, pushing the other memories behind. The Seal of Orichalcos had taken Yugi's soul, leaving it in the evil hands of Dartz. Joey's soul had also been taken at that time. Eventually, they saved the world, and their friends from Dartz by defeating him in a duel.

Now, Yugi was dead, and there was nothing they could do. The Pharaoh had betrayed his best friend, and he paid a horrible price: being alone.

Sorry this one is so short. Forgive my writing this time. The next chapter will be longer, hopefully. Until then, review!


	3. The Duel of the Century

The third chapter of Yami's Grief is now underway! What will Yami do now? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the story! Thank you.

Yami awoke the next morning to the phone ringing. It was Seto Kaiba on the other end.

"Yugi," he ordered in his usual bossy tone. "I would like to duel you right now, over by the Duel Dome. Your friends are waiting for you. Bring your Duel Disc also. Don't be late." The line clicked, and then went dead. The pharaoh sighed heavily, and grabbed the Duel Disc. The powerful deck of Duel Monster cards were already inside. For once in his life, Yami would take Kaiba down once and for all. He locked the game shop door, and sped off towards the Duel Dome. Kaiba, Mokuba, Seto's little brother, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were already there.

"I've been waiting for you, Yugi," Kaiba whispered. "These punks have been telling me some idiotic story about Yugi being dead. I don't believe them, and if you tell me, I won't believe you."

"Kaiba, why don't you stop thinking about yourself for once, and listen to what we're telling you!" Yami yelled. Tea and Tristan nodded.

"Spare it for someone who cares," Kaiba scoffed.

"Kaiba, please!" Yami shouted. "Listen to me! Yugi really is dead!"

"I've heard enough!" Kaiba ordered. "Let's duel right here, right now!" The Duel Discs activated right away as Kaiba started.

"I summon my Familiar Knight in Defense Mode," he called. "Your move."

"Very well, then!" Yami yelled. "I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts! Next, I summon Berfomet! Now, I play Polymerization to fuse my two monsters to form Chimeara, the Flying Mythical Beast! Attack now, my beast!" The monster charged and destroyed the Familiar Knight. "By destroying your monster, I've activated its special ability, by allowing you to summon a new monster in its place." A large green dragon appeared in the place of the Familiar Knight. "Now, I place one care facedown. Your move, Kaiba."

"I sacrifice my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave to bring out my ultimate monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon bellowed a bone chilling roar as it faced the Pharaoh's Chimeara. "Now, attack with White Lightning!" The attack burst out with great speed as the Mythical Beast shattered into thousands of pieces. The pharaoh's life points were now at 3,300.

"I will not be beaten by you, Kaiba!" he yelled, drawing out a card. "I play the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Defense Mode! Next, I place two more cards facedown. Make your next move."

"I will, as I summon my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now, I place one card facedown on the field. Your move, Yugi." Hearing that name made Yami stop right at the spot. _Yugi,_ he thought as he drew his next card. _Why did you have to die?_

"I reveal my facedown Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle! Now, watch as I use it on your first Blue-Eyes!" The circle surrounded the dragon, making its attack points drop to 1500. "Now, I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to summon my Dark Magician! Attack his weak dragon with Dark Magic Attack!" The dragon was destroyed. The pharaoh was winning the duel.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes! Now, I play my third dragon. Now, I fuse my monsters together to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three headed creature stared at the Dark Magician with hungry eyes. "Attack with Neutron Blast!" The dragon destroyed the Dark Magician, leaving the Pharaoh with only 1,500 Life Points.

"I play _my_ Monster Reborn to bring back my Celtic Guardian in Defense Mode. Next, I play my Summoned Skull in Attack Mode. Now, I end my turn."

"Sorry, Yugi, but this duel's over! I reveal my facedown card, Change of Heart, and I'm using it on your Summoned Skull! Blue-Eyes, attack his Celtic Guardian!"

"I'm defenseless!" the Pharaoh cried, looking around him. Joey gasped, so did Tristan and Tea.

"Without any monsters," Tea whispered to the two boys. "the Pharaoh will lose to Kaiba!"

"Way to go, Seto!" Mokuba cheered. Yami was shaken. How could he have failed to defeat Kaiba?

"Sorry about this, Yugi," Kaiba said. "Summoned Skull, attack with Lightning Strike!" The zombie monster hurled the lightning at the Pharaoh. He could feel the electricity course through his body, his mind, his heart. Soon, his life points were down to zero. He saw one last look at Yugi's face before he fell, not breathing.

"Hey, Rich Boy!" Joey yelled at Kaiba. "Yugi needs an ambulance right now!"

"Seto, call an ambulance now!" Mokuba called.

"Roland, get me an ambulance down here, pronto!" Kaiba yelled into his cell phone.

Soon, Yami was in the ambulance, unconscious, but alive.

Well? Did you like it? Sorry about the wait.

Review!


	4. Yugi's Return

Prepare to be shocked at what you're about to read in chapter 4 of Yami's Grief!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but the story. Thank you.

Yami remained in darkness for a few hours. Then, from out of nowhere, he heard Joey's voice.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" he nearly shouted. "Wake up, and see who we found here at the hospital!" Everything was blurred when he opened his eyes. _Either my eyes are playing tricks on me,_ he thought, _or that really is Yugi standing there._ As everything came into focus, Yugi's face came into view.

"Hey, Pharaoh," he whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Yugi?" Yami asked hoarsely, clutching his heart. "How are you here?"

"Don't strain yourself, Pharaoh," Yugi whispered. A bandage was over the bullet hole on the side of his head. "When you left to duel Kaiba, I had come to and with the strength I had left, I called for an ambulance. Then, I became unconscious again for a few hours. They told me when I awakened; the bullet hadn't penetrated my skull, so that was a good chance of living. They had to perform a surgery to get it out before it reached my brain. Otherwise…" He trailed off, staring at Yami's shocked face. He laughed, as Yami slowly sat up.

"What happened to me?" he asked, looking up at Joey's worried face.

"I felt it, too," Yugi whispered. "The Summoned Skull's attack must have done something to you. It hit your heart, and it stopped it for a few hours. It felt like I experienced the same pain, since our hearts are connected. I was there in spirit with you, as you were there in spirit with me. I'm so sorry, Pharaoh."

"It's not your fault," Yami whispered, holding Yugi's hand. "I was with Ishizu, trying to figure out my past. So, mainly, it's my fault."

"It's not anyone's fault," Tea told the both of them. "The Pharaoh needs rest, now."

"He can rest in the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi said. "After all, he needs to be with me." Tea and Joey nodded, and soon, Yugi was back to his normal self. The Pharaoh was next to him that night, stroking his hair.

"Rest well, Yugi," he whispered. "We have to go and duel Kaiba once more. This time, _we_ will win, together."

Yugi's back! Hooray! Will they win against Kaiba? Or will they fail again? Find out in Chapter 5!

Review!


End file.
